Magia
rzucając zaklęcie, jedno z najbardziej podstawowych komponentów rzemiosła czarownic.]]Magia jest nadprzyrodzoną siłą, która może zmieniać tkaninę rzeczywistości na fundamentalnych poziomach. Ludzie, którzy urodzili się z i praktykują magię są zazwyczaj nazywani "czarodziejem" (jeśli dotyczy płci męskiej), lub "czarownicą" (jeśli dotyczy płci żeńskiej). Jednak, oprócz czarownic, istnieje wiele innych istot magicznych, które istnieją, takie jak demony i białe promienie. Źródło wszelkiej magii jest znane jako Święty Płomień. Przegląd Jako siła, magia jest zdolna do zmieniania i kontrolowania świata naturalnego (obejmując wydarzenia, objekty, ludzi i fizyczną fenomenę), natura tych zmian jest zależna od intencji i umiejętności praktykującego magię. Magia może być podzielona na siły świetlne i siły ciemne, które niektóre istoty, takie jak Nekromanci, są w stanie podłączać się w celu sprowadzenia zmarłych z powrotem do życia.You're Dead to Me Ograniczenia Chociaż magia sama w sobie jest określana jako amoralna, to może mieć komplikacje i niektóre zaklęcia są przedmiotem niektórych uniwersalnych praw. *'Korzyść osobista:' Zaklęcia polegają na systemie równowagi. Więc kiedy magia jest wykorzystywana dla korzyści osobistej, tam nadejdą osobiste konsekwencje.Sweet Tooth Jednak to ograniczenie nie wydaje się stosować do aktywnych mocy, ponieważ psychiczni zażądali zapłaty finansowej za swoje usługi bez jakichkolwiek konsekwencji.Kappa Spirit Używanie i egzekucja Podczas gdy w istocie magia ma na celu podłączanie się do wewnętrznej mocy nieodłącznej wewnątrz magicznej istoty, essence magic is about tapping the inner power inherent within the magical being, w celu udanego osiągnięcia pożądanych efektów, istnieje kilka czynników. W szczególności, natura magicznych zdolności, jak również doświadczenie, zmyślność i wiedza do nabycia. Rodzaje magii Istnieje kilka gałęzi magii, które skupiają się na specyficznej aplikacji, jak również metodologii i narzędzi używanych w tej praktyce. Niektóre z znanych gałęzi magii: * Ciemna MagiaMemento Mori: 'Gałęź magii używana dla złych i samolubnych celów. Jest praktykowana przez demony i Nekromantów i wysoko dezaprobowana przez Starsze. Upadła Starsza Charity Callahan rozważała używania tego rodzaju magicznych podstaw dla egzekucji. ** 'Nekromancja: '''Nekromancja jest gałęzią ciemnej magii skupioną na Zmartwychwstaniu, mocy sprowadzenia zmarłych z powrotem do życia. Jest to wysoko nieufne przez Starsze, ponieważ niektórzy praktykujący są znani z współpracowania z demonami. **Magia krwi:' Gałęź ciemnej magii, która skupiała się manipulacji krwią lub używaniu krwii jako wymogu/odczynnika wewnątrz rzemiosłowania zaklęć. Jest używana do wywołania magicznej transformacji i przymusowego przekonwertowania indywiduala w magiczny gatunek. * '''Santería'Exorcise Your Demons: '''Afro-Amerykańska religia, która może być użyta dla rzemiosłowania zaklęć. Santería nie jest usankcjonowana przez Starsze. * '''Magia zachodniaThe Replacement: Gałęź magii oparta na europejskich mistycznych tradycjach. Jest to rodzaj magii usankcjonowany przez Starsze i obejmuje co najmniej moc Orbitowania. Używanie magii Zaklęcia Zobacz główny artykuł: Rzucanie zaklęcia Jedną z definiujących czarownicę cech charakterystycznych jest ich zdolność do rzucania zaklęć; "zaklęcie" zazwyczaj jest słowem używanym do określenia środków użytych do wykonania magicznego działania. To pozwala użytkownikom, by magicznie zmieniać rzeczywistość do szerokiej liczby efektów lub przywołać siły, by zmienić ich otoczenie. Zaklęcie może zawierać akt rytuału, serię słów, werset, lub jakąkolwiek inną z tych kombinacji. Z nieznanych powodów, większość zaklęć używanych przez praktykujących czarnoksięstwo są wypowiadane w języku łacińskim. Bóstwa i Inne Istoty Wyższe and Other Higher Beings Niektóre zaawansowane zaklęcia wymagają użytkownika magii, by wezwać bóstwa i inne istoty wyższe jako część ich inkantacji. Niektóre istoty wyższe, które są przywoływane to: *'Babalú-Ayé:' Rytuał egzorcyzmu.Exorcise Your Demons *'The Moirai:' Wezwanie Mojr spell.Other Women *'Temeluchus:' Zaklęcie uwięzienia w Tartarze.Jingle Hell *'Duchy:' Zaklęcia zmartwychwstania.You're Dead to Me Eliksiry Zobacz główny artykuł: Warzenie eliksiru '' Eliksir jest miksturą ingrediencji, które mają magiczne właściwości, kiedy są mieszane po odpowiednim wymieszaniu. Magiczne eliksiry mogą być użyte w zależności od ingrediencji, zarówno ziół, jak i chemikali, dla tych czarownic biegłych w współczesnej nauce. Moce ''Zobacz główną stronę: Moc Magia może manifestować się jako specyficzna nadprzyrodzona zdolność lub moc (np. telekineza, czytanie w myślach, kriokineza, zamrażanie czasu i teleportacja), która umożliwia komuś wykonywać specyficzne czyny magiczne bez potrzeby zaklęcia lub eliksiru. Moce różnią się w zależności od każdej magicznej istoty; z czarownicami są zwykle odbiciem ich osobowości. Moce są zazwyczaj dostępne by czyjeś emocje, umysł lub instynkt. Użytkownicy magii *Czarodzieje *Czarownice *Nekromanci *Białe promienie *Demony *Bogowie References en:Magic es:Magia fr:Magie Kategoria:Magia Kategoria:Terminy